


Love

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sottile differenza tra sesso e amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

“È amore questo?”  
Colin aprì un occhio di mala voglia e guardò il suo interlocutore, seduto sul bordo del letto.  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese poi, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. Erano andati a letto tardi, dopo la solita serata a base di birra, altri alcolici non meglio identificati e sesso. L’unica cosa che voleva fare era dormire e Jonathan gli rompeva con una delle sue solite seghe mentali.  
“È amore quello che c’è tra noi?” ripeté l’altro uomo, mentre le sue lunghe dita giocherellavano con l’estremità della coperta. Si era fatto una doccia e adesso profumava di bagnoschiuma al muschio e di dopobarba, avvolto nel suo accappatoio azzurro era impeccabile, come un nobile dei tempi passati.   
Non c’erano dubbi: Colin e Jonathan rappresentavano i due modelli estremi della mascolinità irlandese.  
Il primo era il classico ubriacone da pub, muscoloso e refrattario a docce e decoro; si presentava elegante solo a cerimonie e prémiere, e per le seconde doveva essere costretto con la forza. I capelli perennemente in disordine, la barbetta incolta che si tagliava solo quando suo fratello Eamon gli lasciava sarcasticamente un po’ di spiccioli di elemosina, Colin era quello che poteva definirsi l’uomo rude e violento, sogno delle fantasie perverse di uomini e donne.  
Il secondo, invece, era la sua antitesi: raffinato nei modi e nelle espressioni, la pelle candida come quella dei vampiri e quegli occhi azzurri così angelici, così in contrasto con quella bocca carnosa e perversa. “Bocca da pompinaro” lo aveva etichettato Colin il giorno che si erano conosciuti: davanti a tanto romanticismo, come poteva Jonathan restare insensibile? Al volto perennemente sospeso tra peccato e ingenuità, si aggiungeva un corpo che il suo uomo definiva “uno sbaglio divino”: le movenze di Jonny erano tipiche di una donna, così come le sue morbide forme che assumevano tratti maschili solo dopo giorni e giorni di palestra. Anche lui era vittima delle idee perverse degli uomini… anche se in modi e posizioni diversi da quelle di Colin, ovviamente.  
“Col, sto parlando con te!” esclamò Jonathan, esasperato dal mutismo persistente del suo uomo. Colin sbuffò: fingersi addormentato, a quanto sembrava, non serviva a molto.  
“Jonny Boy, non ho voglia di queste cazzate, adesso” brontolò, girandosi su un fianco.  
Colin… il tipico uomo che ha il tatto di un elefante cieco in una cristalleria.  
“Cazzate? Il nostro rapporto sarebbe una cazzata?” strillò l’altro, con quella voce da castrato che ogni tanto tirava fuori.  
Jonathan… il tipico uomo che fa di ogni cosa un affare di stato.  
“Ma cosa cazzo vuoi, litigare?” Colin aveva ormai perso la pazienza: se Jonny voleva discutere, lo avrebbe accontentato. Con uno scatto fu in piedi accanto a letto, le mani incrociate sul petto e lo sguardo reso ancora più furioso dalle sopracciglia piegate a tettuccio. “Cos’è, hai le tue cose?”  
“Non cambiare discorso! Io voglio parlare del nostro rapporto, argomento che, a quanto pare, non è tra i tuoi preferiti!”  
No che non lo era. Colin odiava parlare di relazioni con il lui o la lei del momento, tanto si finiva sempre allo stesso modo: ci si lasciava e, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, si metteva tutto in mano agli avvocati. Ma perché parlare quando si poteva fare sesso e basta?  
“Sei peggio di una donna, Jonny Boy” sospirò Colin “Stiamo insieme, no? Ci vogliamo bene, vero? Abbiamo scopato poche ore fa, insomma…”  
“Ecco! L’hai detto!”  
“Detto cosa?” Farrell fu sicuro di aver appena toccato il tasto sbagliato.  
“Abbiamo scopato!” esclamò Jonathan, fuori di sé dall’agitazione “Noi non facciamo altro che scopare scopare scopare… Ma è amore, questo? No! Lo sai che cos’è?”  
“Beh, è… sesso?”  
“Esatto. Ma il sesso non è amore, Colin James Farrell!”  
“Sei il solito esagerato…” Colin scosse la testa “Quando si fa sesso da tanto tempo con la stessa persona, è un po’ come amarla… no?”  
“Me lo stai chiedendo o lo stai affermando?” L’altro era una statua di ghiaccio; Colin ormai conosceva bene quel momento, in cui Jonathan lo osservava serio in volto: la tempesta stava per toccare il suo culmine. Doveva stare attento con le parole, doveva pensare prima di parlare.  
“Io… lo sto… affermando. Il nostro è… amore…”  
“Quindi se io ti dicessi che, da qui al prossimo mese, noi non faremo più sesso, tu mi vorresti lo stesso accanto?”  
Pensa a quello che rispondi, Colin… pensa…  
“Certo, che discorsi!”  
“Sicuro?”  
“Sicurissimo”  
Un timido ed incerto sorriso comparve sulle labbra di Jonathan; non si era aspettato quella risposta così diretta da parte di Colin, forse si era veramente sbagliato sul suo conto.  
“Grazie” mormorò, avvicinandosi a lui. Si perse in quelle braccia muscolose che lo facevano sentire così piccolo e indifeso, così bisognoso di affetto; lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, ridacchiando quando la barba del suo uomo gli solleticò le guance. Era di questo che aveva bisogno: sicurezza, il sentirsi davvero amato.  
“Jonny Boy?”  
“Mh?” mugolò, strofinando il naso contro la pelle tesa della spalla di Colin, beandosi del suo odore maschio e selvatico.  
“Nel niente sesso non sono compresi i pompini, vero?”

*****

“Jonny Boy, apri la porta!” urlò Colin, picchiando contro la porta del bagno. La guancia gli faceva un male cane; Jonathan era anche esile e poco muscoloso, ma gli schiaffi li sapeva piazzare bene. “Stavo scherzando!”  
“FOTTITI!” urlò l’altro con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, restando caparbiamente seduto in terra, con la schiena appoggiata alla porta. Colin aveva oltrepassato ogni limite, non aveva più scusanti: un conto era non rendersi conto di quello che accadeva, un altro disinteressarsene completamente. Se il loro rapporto rientrava nella categoria delle cose senza importanza per lui, allora tanto valeva finirla lì.  
“Jonny Boy… andiamo… perdonami” Colin provò con le moine, come si fa con i bambini, ma stavolta non attaccava.  
Stavano insieme da quasi un anno e non gli aveva mai detto che lo amava. Mai! A volte Jonathan si sentiva allo stesso livello di una puttana, solo che lui neanche veniva pagato. Forse per l’altro l’amore era una cosa naturale: scopiamo, quindi ci amiamo, per parafrasare Cartesio. Ma per lui non era così: Jonny aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire, di sentirsi dire “Amore, sei la persona più importante della mia vita” e non “Visto che sei lì con la mano puoi anche farmi una sega”. Eppure all’inizio Colin non era così… era stato dolce, affettuoso, gli aveva anche fatto dei regali. Sarà la crisi del settimo anno... peccato che loro non fossero neanche al primo.  
“JONATHAN! Apri la porta!” Il legno alle sue spalle tremò quando Colin ci sferrò un calcio.  
“E perché dovrei? Per sentirti dire le solite cazzate? No, grazie! Vattene tu, così poi me ne vado io. E per sempre.”  
“Io non vado da nessuna parte finché non abbiamo fatto pace.”  
“Cazzo, devo essere proprio una scopata coi fiocchi se fai tutto questo casino per riavermi!”  
Farrell si morse la lingua prima di dire la solita cattiveria: ebbene sì, Jonathan Rhys Meyers era una scopata coi fiocchi, di quelle che si incontrano solo una volta nella vita. Un uomo che aveva una grande fantasia a letto, che amava farlo anche nei posti più impensabili e nei modi più vari. Ma non era solo questo per lui, era di più… solo che Colin non sapeva come dirglielo. Si sentiva un perfetto idiota tutte le volte che pensava al modo migliore per dichiarargli il suo amore, e poi perché doveva farlo? Stavano insieme, possibile che non bastasse? E pensare che si era buttato sugli uomini proprio per evitare le menate femminili…  
“Sei solo un troglodita! Un uomo delle caverne, ecco cosa sei!” Jonathan ormai stava strillando a pieni polmoni “Mi hai rovinato la vita! Tu non mi meriti! Sai cosa dovrei fare? Farla finita… e per sempre! Sei uno stronzo, uno stronzo maniaco con in testa solo cazzo, fica, culo e scopare. Non c’è verso di parlare con te, non stai ad ascoltare, te ne freghi degli altri!”  
“Jonny Boy, perché non ne parliamo con calma? Per favore…” mormorò Colin, quando l’altro gliene diede il tempo. Con la rabbia non otteneva nulla, neanche con le lusinghe, gli restava solo la gentilezza. “Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto e fatto e… voglio fare qualcosa per rimediare, qualsiasi cosa. Lo sai che sono stupido, però… col tuo aiuto, posso capire e correggere i miei errori. Apri la porta, dai…”  
Attese con la testa appoggiata alla porta che Jonathan rispondesse, ma nessun segno veniva dall’altra stanza.  
“Jonny?... Jonny Boy?... Jonathan?” chiamò ancora, ma alla sua voce sempre più agitata non rispondeva nessuno.  
Pensò ad uno scherzo, credette che ce l’avesse a tal punto con lui da non volergli neanche parlare, ma dopo cinque minuti il suo cuore cominciò a battere velocissimo per la paura. Una frase gli risuonò nella mente “Farla finita… e per sempre!...”  
“Merda… JONATHAN! NON FARE CAZZATE E APRI LA PORTA!” gridò Colin, picchiando con forza. Stava già pensando al modo di scardinarla, quando l’uscio si aprì verso l’interno e per poco l’uomo non cadde giù, tra le braccia di Jonathan.  
“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo? Sei uscito scemo del tutto?” gli chiese con sguardo interrogativo; tra le mani teneva tutta una serie di bottigliette di profumi e creme: il suo corredo di bellezza che aveva intenzione di traslocare insieme a tutta la sua roba.  
“Jon, ma…” balbettò Colin.  
“Sì, Col. Me ne vado. Basta, questa vita mi ha stancato. Io…”  
Non poté finire la frase perché la bocca dell’altro uomo glielo impedì; lo prese con forza tra le braccia e lo baciò, fino a lasciarlo senza fiato. Un piccolo gemito di piacere gli sfuggì quando la lingua di Colin si fece strada tra le sue labbra, mentre le braccia muscolose se lo tenevano stretto al petto, quasi avesse paura di vederselo scappare via all’improvviso.  
“Credevo ti fossi ucciso” mormorò, quando alla fine si decise a lasciarlo andare per respirare. “Non farmi più provare nulla del genere, ho avuto così tanta paura… non voglio perderti.”  
“Colin…” La voce di Jonathan era bassa e timorosa, era quasi spaventato per aver creato tutto quel trambusto. “Scusami, io… non volevo. Non so cosa ho detto, forse ho… esagerato.”  
“Sh…” Colin rise, accarezzandogli le labbra con la punta delle dita “Cos’è, si sono ribaltate le parti? Ora tu chiedi scusa a me?” Scosse la testa, tornando di nuovo serio “Perdonami, lo sai come sono fatto. Sembro insensibile, menefreghista… ma in realtà provo per te un sentimento profondo che non riesco ad esprimere con le parole. Ho rovinato tutto con il mio comportamento, ma…”  
“Ma…?” Negli occhi dell’altro brillava la speranza.  
“Ma io ti amo, Jonny Boy. Io…”  
Stavolta fu Colin ad essere interrotto dalle labbra morbide di Jonathan, che cercavano la sua bocca con una fame che non avevano mai avuto, neanche i primi giorni che stavano insieme.  
“Ti ci voleva così tanto per dirmelo?” domandò, lasciandolo andare con un sorriso.  
“Lo sai che mi piace farmi aspettare. Puoi perdonarmi?”  
“L’ho già fatto” sussurrò Jonathan, stringendogli le mani tra le sue. “Come posso essere arrabbiato con te ora che mi hai detto che mi ami?”  
“Certo che tu sei lunatico, ragazzo mio!”  
“E tu un testone!”  
Risero insieme, come due bambini, si gettarono sul letto e si tennero stretti, soffocandosi l’un l’altro di baci e facendosi il solletico a vicenda.  
“Basta!” urlò Colin tra le lacrime per le risate “Basta o vengo nei pantaloni!” Quella lotta lo aveva eccitato e ora il suo cazzo premeva contro la stoffa dei jeans, tentando di uscire fuori.  
“Oh, povero piccolo… dobbiamo fare qualcosa…” mormorò Jonathan, mentre la sua mano scendeva fino all’inguine e gli sbottonava i pantaloni.  
“Ma non avevi detto: niente sesso per un mese?”  
“Dimenticavo… nel niente sesso non sono inclusi i pompini…”  
Colin si lasciò andare ad una bella risata grassa e liberatoria, che presto si trasformò in gemito quando le labbra morbide di Jonathan accolsero la sua erezione...


End file.
